The First Steps of Forever (One Shots)
by hawkeyes-winter-soldier
Summary: So this started out as just a one shot... well now it seems to be turning into multiple one shots. Hope you enjoy them!
1. The Docks

**AN: Just a little scene that popped in my head one night. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please be gentle. :) Hope you enjoy it! This is set post Dark Swan**

The smell of salt was thick as the wave's crashed against the dock. An ordinary night in Storybrooke, aside from the power outage. Emma sat quietly watching the stars alone, mulling over the quietness of the town. The darkness banished, no lingering curses or enemies. She wasn't sure how to handle it or what to do next. So she started with a peaceful night alone at the docks.

Emma attempted to find some of the constellations she had learned as a child. Locating some of the common ones like the little dipper, big dipper and Draco. She was brought back from her focus when she heard footsteps coming up the dock. Emma looked up and smiled when she recognized the sound of Kilian's boots on the soft wood.

"I went by the loft; your parents told me you were here. Everything alright love?" He asked sitting next to her.

Emma sighed, "Yeah, just came here to think."

"Care to share your thoughts, Swan?"

She took a deep breath hoping her words came out as she meant. "I don't know what to do now. I feel lost and unsure."

Killian looked at her puzzled. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, love. Everything is calm here, no curses or enemies lingering to ruin our peace. The darkness has been banished and sent back to Camelot."

"That's my point, Killian." She paused for a moment turning to face him. "Something has always been coming for the past few years. I'm not sure I know how to simply exist and live in the moment and be happy."

"Are you happy?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him, "I am, but that doesn't keep me from worrying."

"Nothing will happen, Swan. Your parents are safe and together; Henry is safe. Even Regina has gotten her happy ending just as you promised her. You're the Savior Swan. It's about time you got your own happy ending."

"But what if the quite doesn't last?" She asked looking at the water.

He took her face in his hand to refocus her, "Then we will face it, whatever it is. But we will do it together." He paused for a moment making sure she was looking into his eyes. "If there is one thing I have learned from your parents love, it's to never give up." He kissed her forehead. "You'll never lose me, Swan."

"I've lost you before." She said softly referring to the times circumstances have torn them apart.

"But we always find a way back to each other though, love." He paused for a moment, "No matter what curse comes or enemy that tries to attack us, we will always find away."

She cradled his cheek in her hand, "I love you."

He smiled his radiant grin as he wiped the single tear from her cheek, "And I you, love."

Emma turn and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

"I think you've spent too much time with my mother; her over abundant enthusiasm is wearing off on you."

He laughed, "To optimistic for a pirate?"

She smiled back at him, "Nah, quite perfectly you." She said with a smile.

Killian turned his attention to pointing out the different constellations and telling her how much different the night sky looks on the water. He was explaining to her the way the tides were effect by the pull of the moon when he looked down to notice she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself, torn between being offended his knowledge led her to sleep and pleased with knowing she was comfortable enough to rest.

Choosing the latter of the two Killian carefully scooped her up into his arms. He made his way back to the loft at a slow pace as to not disturb his sleeping love. He softly tapped the door and Mary Margaret quickly opened it.

"Is she alright?" She asked frightened.

"shh," Killian hushed her politely. "She fell asleep."

David smiled as Killian passed him caring precious daughter up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he carefully placed Emma into bed, where Mary Margaret slipped off Emma's shoes and pulled a blanket over her before the two of them made their way back down the stairs.

"Is she alright? She's been through an awful lot." Mary Margaret asked as the three of them stood in the kitchen.

"Aye, she has. I think she is just finally easing into the idea of peace and quietness."

Mary Margaret took David's hand in her own. "Her Happy Ending." She said softly to him.

Killian smiled as he knew what Emma's happy ending implied.

"I'm glad you turned out to be more than just a pirate." David said to Killian.

"There is a hero in all of us." Mary Margaret said smiling at him.

"Aye, I better go say goodnight before I leave."

Killian ascended the stairs one last time to kiss her before leaving. He bent down and softly kissed her forehead before turning to leave. He had barely made it to the door when Emma started to wake up.

"Killian," she said sleepily.

"Yes, love?" He responded.

"Please stay.

A new smile spread across his face as he removed his jacket and boots before crawling under the covers with her. Emma immediately curled into the pocket of his arm, placing a hand over his heart.

"Always." He whispered before kissing her the top of her head.

She took in a deep breath taking in the scent that was Killian Jones – pirate, hero, and most importantly her One True Love. He still smelled of the fresh night sea air and the smell of leather still lingered on his skin.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Not to worry, love."

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"I always will." It was a deeper promise than just to bring her home from the docks if she fell asleep again.

She hugged him a little tighter before they both drifted off to a peaceful night of sleep. Killian and Emma both felt comforted in knowing that no matter what obstacle came their way tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year they would face it the way her parents faced everything – together.


	2. Halloween Ball

**A/N: Scene that came to mind when we were planning our Halloween party. It may not quite be in character for Emma, but who knows how she will be after her curse is broken. I hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear your feedback :)**

"That'd be a lovely idea." Regina said as the group sat around a table at Granny's.

"Oh come on. You want us all to put on dresses and tuxes for a Halloween ball?" Emma replied putting her coffee down.

Mary Margaret and David exchanged glances, "Well, yes we do." Mary Margaret replied.

"I for one think it's a lovely idea." Killian piped in.

Emma shot him an attempted angry glare.

"We can recreate old memories. A happier ending than Camelot." Regina said smiling to herself.

The table feel quite as people starting thinking about what this would like, where it would be held, how many people would actually attend. It would be the first ball ever held in Storybrooke, but this is also the first Halloween since Emma came to town that all was calm. While balls and parties were common back in the Enchanted Forrest, this would be a first for Storybrooke.

"We could have it at Town Hall!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed breaking the silence.

"That'd be perfect!" Regina replied excitedly, "The great hall opens up and would be big enough."

"Perfect! Let's get planning."

"Wait," Emma protested as Regina and Mary-Margaret started to rise. "What will be required from us?" Emma said pointing between Killian, David and herself.

"You my darling will just have to show up." Mary-Margaret replied smiling.

"We may need David and Hook to help the dwarfs get everything set up." Regina added.

Emma sighed heavy with relief she wouldn't have to help plan. "Enjoy your party planning." Emma said as they started to get up and leave.

The table was quite after Regina and Mary-Margaret left. Emma, Killian and David sipped their coffee in silence for a few minutes. Emma was trying to embrace the 'quite moments' as Killian called them. The worst thing going on in town as an occasional speeder or Grumpy getting to loud when he was upset. Killian had embraced land life and taken to life in Storybrooke well. David and Mary-Margaret had even accepted the fact that their daughter; rightfully a princess in the Enchanted Forrest had fallen in love with a Pirate. David often found himself reminded in moments like this morning; as long as Emma was happy, safe and with them he would accept whatever choices she made.

"What are your plans for the day?" David asked Emma and Killian.

"We're headed to the docks; gonna take the boat out for a bit." Killian replied.

"Is Henry meeting you guys down there?" David asked.

"He claims he is staying back at the loft because he has too much homework."

"Claims?" David asked, "Sounds like you don't believe him Emma."

She smiled to herself, "He's up to something; I don't think it's bad. But he isn't telling me something."

David smiled before getting up. "I think I'm going to go help Henry with his homework."

Emma shook her head at David. "You know what it is don't you?"

"See you guys this afternoon." David said before walking away.

"If the boy and your father are in on something together love, it truly can't be bad." Killian said looking at Emma.

"Maybe, I just can't imagine what the two of them could be doing together and not sharing."

"Come on love, let's head to the docks. I'm sure everything is fine."

Emma smiled at him before getting up to put her jacket on. It had been a long time since she had been sailing with Killian. She knew how much he loved the water but it seemed impossible to find time for the two of them two escape on to the water for any amount of time. Halloween was next weekend and Emma knew that between her mother and Regina they would be keeping David and Killian busy prepping for the ball.

The sky was clear and a cool light fall breeze carried the smell of salt through the air. The sails were still tied up the blue siding seeming extra vibrant compared to the ocean. Killian held Emma's hand as she stepped down onto the deck. As he made his way aboard the ship a grin spread across his face. He scurried around the desk undoing the ties to let the sails down before releasing the tie holding them to the docks. The boat slowly drifted out to the open water, they wouldn't sail far as there is no way of knowing where the edge of Storybrooke is in the water.

Emma stood along the edge of the boat watching as the canary started to appear smaller as the drift before turning to catch a glimpse of her grinning true love at the helm of his ship. She started thinking about all they had overcome, a trip to Neverland, being torn apart when he was cursed back to the Enchanted Forrest, surviving Zelena's wrath, him loving her through the darkness and curing her of the curse. She found that she was smiling as she basked in just how much their love had overcome.

"What are you thinking about?" Killian asked as he approached her.

"You and me," she started, "how much we've been through and how much we've overcome."

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "We have been through a number, haven't we?"

She smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aye, neither would I." He replied before kissing her.

 **The following weekend:**

Saturday evening found Mary-Margaret and Emma in the upstairs of the loft. It was a picturesque scene of a mother preparing her daughter for a first ball. As Mary-Margaret finished curling Emma's hair the boys, David, Killian and Henry impatiently waited for the girls to be ready. Sitting around the table they talked about various topics knowing they'd be there a while.

As Mary-Margaret finally finished with Emma's hair she smiled at her in the mirror. "Wait here." She said before walking to the closet.

She opened the doors and moved a few boxes until she finally located a shoe box sized dark wood antique box. She turned back towards Emma with a deep smile. "Belle brought this to me. It must have been brought over in the last curse. It was mine when I was younger." She said placing the box on the vanity in front of Emma.

"What is it?" Emma asked genuinely curious.

Mary-Margaret opened the box, in it on a soft red satin cloth was a beautiful silver crown embedded with many jewels, it sparkled as she lifted it out and placed it on Emma's head.

"Oh my," Emma gasped as her mother placed it on her head. "It's beautiful."

Mary-Margaret smiled and replied through misty eyes, "It's a true fit for a princess."

Emma smiled and stood to hug her mother.

"We should go, those men are probably going stir crazy." Mary-Margaret said pulling away from Emma.

The girls made it to the edge of the stairs where Mary-Margaret descended first in a pale blue ball gown that swayed as she walked. David's face lit up with joy as he watched his one true love make her way towards him.

"Emma, you can come down now." Mary-Margaret called out as she came to stand next to David.

Emma wore a dark red ball gown with black embellishments around the bottom and black corset lines around the waist. The dress was tight and far different from what Emma was used to wearing, but with the elegance and grace of the true princess that she was she descended the stairs to her awaiting family and love of her life. David and Henry's eyes lit up as she walked towards them, a smile spread across Kilian's face that Emma couldn't help but smile back at. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs Killian reached out his hand and she gratefully took it before he twirled her. Her dressed swayed and swirled in a traditional fashion and she couldn't help but smile as she realized that all the important people in her life were here with her.

"You look," Killian started, unable to think of an accurate word to describe what an angel she looked like.

"I know." She replied with a smile. Just another reminder of their long history of surprising each other.

"Emma, you look absolutely stunning." David said to her as she turned to face him.

"Thank you dad." She replied smiling.

Emma turned to look at Henry, "What do you think, story book enough for you?"

"Mom you look amazing; like you just stepped out of the story book." He replied before hugging her.

"What do you say the Charming's head to the ball?" Snow said smiling at her husband, daughter and grandson.

"And Jones." Henry corrected smiling at Hook.

"Not really sure how to drive in this big of a dress." Emma said with a smile.

"We have that covered." David said smiling back at her. "There is a surprise downstairs."

Emma looked between her parents, Henry and Killian. "Now, I'm nervous."

Killian smiled at Emma "You'll love it, Swan."

Mary-Margaret grabbed the two cloaks off the back of the island stool handing one to Emma. Henry led the way out the door with an ear to ear grin; Mary-Margaret and David were right behind him. Killian took Emma by the hand, lightly squeezed it and then headed for the door with her. The five of them made their way down the steps and out of the building. Emma's jaw dropped and her breath escaped her when she saw what awaited them. A beautiful white carriage with red lining being pulled by two of the most beautiful horses she had ever seen.

"What do you think, love?" Killian asked her

"It's…." Emma started, "It's amazing." She wiped at the underneath of one of her eyes to prevent a tear from spilling over.

"Best homework ever!" Henry exclaimed before climbing in.

"Well Malady your carriage awaits." Killian said directing her to the carriage with his prosthetic hand.

Emma took the step up the carriage holding on to Kilian's hand for balance. Killian boarded next, followed by Mary-Margaret and lastly David. Emma didn't know the man that would be driving the carriage but recognized him from around town. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face; what she thought would be terrible had actually started out quite beautifully.

"Wait a minute." Emma said looking between Henry and David. "Best homework you've ever had?" She questioned looking at Henry. "You didn't have any homework did you? This is what you stayed home to do last weekend."

"You would have said no if we asked you." Henry replied with a grin.

"Well yes, I probably would have."

"That's why the four of us planned this without telling you." David stated. "You're worth all of this Emma."

"Four?" Emma replied. "You were in on this?" She asked with a pointed look at Killian.

"Guilty love." He smiled before squeezing her hand again. "This is the first ball that you and I will attend that isn't part of some curse."

"We want this night to be perfect for you." Mary-Margaret added.

Emma smiled, "I guess I really can't be mad. Thank you, for everything. It's been just like a fairy tale."

The carriage erupted in laughter. Emma used to make comments almost regularly about how she didn't know how they felt about things since she had never lived in one of the fairy tales she was raised reading. So now that her parents had given her a fairy tale beginning to her first ball they couldn't help but find the irony in her comment.

They came to a stop in front of City Hall. The yellow building was illuminated with white lights that wrapped up the four white pillars in front. A red carpet had been rolled out from the sidewalk up to the main entrance. Mary-Margaret and Regina had really outdone themselves for a small scale ball compared what everyone else in the town was used too. The five of them made their way into the Great Hall that was filled with people -Family, friends and acquaintances all dressed like the pages of the story book they had all come to know and love.

The five of them separated to go visit their friends, Mary-Margaret and David went to find the dwarfs, Henry to find Regina, Emma and Hook went to find their way to Belle. The next hour was spent chatting and catching up with friends. The ball seemed to be going well, Emma couldn't imagine anything making it more perfect.

"Emma, will you dance with me?" David asked her.

"Of course." She replied with a smile. "My first father daughter dance."

Mary-Margaret smiled, "I'll get the camera!"

Emma kissed Killian on the cheek before getting up. Her father lead her to the dance floor where the joined into the traditional waltz. When she looked back to their table Killian and Henry were getting up and heading towards the front of the Great Hall. David twirled her and lifted her making her feel like the princess she was.

"Can I ask you something?" David asked her as they danced.

"Anything." She replied

"Are you happy? I mean here with all of us, with all the magical twists and turns."

"Dad," she started, "I truly couldn't be happy anywhere else. I love being a family. You, mom, Henry, even Regina and Killian."

"I'm so glad to hear it. You know we love you."

"I love you too." She replied. Emma stopped dancing so she could hug her father as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Can I get everyone's attention to the front of the hall please?" Mary-Margaret's voice came over the microphone.

"What's going on?" Emma asked David.

He didn't respond; he simply smiled at her.

"Emma will you please come to the front." Mary-Margaret asked.

Emma looked at her father questioningly before making her way towards the front. She was greeted by Mary-Margaret, Henry and Killian.

Killian looked nervous as Mary-Margaret stepped closer to him. "People of Storybrooke," she started, "Emma, Killian would like to say something." She continued with a smile.

"Love," Killian started taking one of Emma's handed in his "We've been through so much in just a short time, many curse and enemies. We've climbed bean stalks, sailed to distant lands, traveled through time and even outlasted the darkness. Emma Swan I've lived a hundred life times and couldn't imagine a single one without you now." He paused for a moment and bent down on one knee. "Emma Swan will you marry me?"

Emma tried to take a deep breath but couldn't quite do it, a single tear streamed down her cheek. She knew without a doubt that he loved her, after all True Loves Kiss had worked for them.

She smiled and whispered to him as she shook her head. "Yes."

"She said yes!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed into the microphone so the town could hear and they burst into cheers.

Killian stood up taking Emma in his arms and twirling as he kissed her. Curses, villains, cross realm travels, none of it could ruin the love they had. Emma never imagined herself getting married, especially after having a flying monkey purpose to her and the fact she actually considered it. But with Killian it didn't quite matter what they would face; because deep down she knew that just like her parents they would always face it together.


End file.
